The Morning After
by bluesonmondays
Summary: The morning after... Black Star X Death the Kid


Title: The Morning After

Authhor: Loving Monday

Pairing: Black Star X Death the Kid

Genre: Um... a mix between angst and fluff?

Disclaimer: I only could find two scenes of Black Star and Kid so far in the manga... T.T

A/N:

1) I just seem to realise that these two give me a lot of inspiration, so here is fic! XD Please, please, comment, okaaaay? I live on comments. And thank you to all reviewers of 'Longing', sorry I did not reply to all your reviews, I was living with life and ohgodmyexamisinonemonth... Ragnarok Chapter 5 is up and ready, but I still want five reviews before I update that... hehe, please give me love? (Or flames, I will take both) Even a word will be much appreciated.

2) This story was inspired by my going crazy over Luke and Noah in "As The World Turns", but everything just goes back to Kid and Black Star, haha. I am trying a new way of writing... What do you think?

On to story!

* * *

The Morning After

"Hey, Black Star."

"Yes?" Black Star asked lazily, rubbing his left eye and stretching himself. The one beside him took a deep breath; Black Star could feel the other rolling his eyes, he turned to the black orbs of Death the Kid, who was sharp and clear even in the early morning.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. It's already 8 o'clock in the morning." Kid muttered as he stood up, dressed only in a white shirt and no pants underneath; Black Star was very sure because the shirt was riding up, exposing his fair thighs as Kid was trying to walk gracefully to the bathroom. Man, how it turned him on…

He belatedly realised he as drooling when a punch from the aforesaid figure reeled him. Clutching his hurt head, Black Star did his best imitation of a pout and tried to look as innocent as possible to the other, whose eyes returned serious.

"Kid… It hurts…"

"You deserve it for being such a pervert." Kid spat, trying to flatten his shirt to protect his, um, family jewels. "Who would had thought Black Star the jerk is such a roving eye."

"Not at all!" Irritated, Black Star jumped on the bed in a fighting position, his fists clenched to the front. "Hah! Want to fight?"

Kid stared, his jaw dropped, and his cheeks flared to that of a tomato.

Instantly remembering his nakedness, Black Star could only smile sheepishly as he reached for the nearest pants and put it on, then jump off the bed, circling his arms around the young Shinigami.

"… What are you doing?" Kid squeaked, his mind still playing back the image of a hot, sexy, and very, very naked Black Star flaunting his assets on his bed. Black Star grinned as he seemed to read Kid's mind and rubbed his cheek against Kid's shoulder more. This blur but cute Kid is something he can accustom himself to.

"Just hugging you, can't I?"

"…" Speechless, Kid let himself be hugged even tighter, as Black Star stood still, just letting his hands draped around the other. Kid meekly laid his head on Black Star's shoulder, savouring the smell that was Black Star, and closed his eyes.

"Kid, you know I am not joking about last night, don't you?"

The question made Kid snapped his eyes open again. They were not lovers, not dating, just mere rivals and friends, but after the party at his mansion last night, everything seemed to have changed…

_Flashback_

_Black Star was sitting at a side with Tsubaki and Soul and the two Thompson sisters, just laughing and going crazy like usual, when Kid stopped by their table, his cheeks red and smiling silly. He placed a fist on their table, tilting his head slightly and smiled even broader. _

"_You… hic… don't want … hic…any wine?"_

"_Gods, you are drunk!" Liz stood up in alarm and patted her meister's back. "How many did you drink?"_

"_Huh…? Hic… I … hic… I don't remember… there was this cup… hic… then another cup… hic… then another… hic…"_

"_Gods. He gets drunk when he drinks more than two cups of wine. Let me take him back to his room… damn, he is so heavy!" Liz cursed when she was trying to drape his hand around her shoulder._

"_Let me help you, Liz. I am Black Star after all!" Proudly boasting off his muscles, Black Star jumped in a swift motion and draped Kid's other arm around his shoulders. "Let's go, Liz!" he happily announced, clearly oblivious to the sweat drop from the others sitting on the table._

_Upon reaching Kid's bedroom, Black Star and Liz dropped the drunken teenager on the bed. Kid was flapping his arms now, smiling like an idiot and muttering some incoherent noises. _

"_I will go get some wet towel, you care for him first okay?" Liz offered, and walked out of the bedroom before Black Star could object. Grumbling, Black Star sat on the bed beside the now asleep Kid, and rolled his eyes._

_Years seem to pass and Liz had not returned, prompting Black Star to do some exploring of the large room. He rolled his eyes when he saw a large bathroom next to the clothes closet. Taking a towel and wetted it, he returned to the bed and placed it on Kid's head. The cool water seemed to awaken Kid, because the latter suddenly blinked open his eyes and stared at Black Star stupidly._

_Taken aback by this look, Black Star gaped. The other was practically spelling sex with his half lidded eyes, slightly opened mouth, and his fair face being shone by the moonlight, seemingly increasing his allure. It was a secret Black Star had been keeping to himself; the fact that the Shinigami's son had been attracting him for months was something Black Star had been trying to avoid so as to prevent any possible romantic encounter with Kid. _

_Damn, he inwardly cursed when Kid placed his arms around Black Star and pulled him down on the bed, Black Star now landing awkwardly on the other._

"_Black Star…" Kid whispered seductively at his ear. "Black Star…"_

"_W…What?" Black Star could feel himself blushing at this close contact; he can practically feel blood rushing to a certain part of his anatomy with speed._

"_He…hehe… you know… I had always admired the muscles of yours…" Black Star briefly wondered was it the alcohol that had taken out the other side of Kid; the one who was speaking with no walls attached and was trying to seduce Black Star effortlessly… he cringed when Kid backed a little, looking at Black Star face to face, his look suddenly sober. "You know… I really want you."_

_And lips came crashing, to come ending to something that was way beyond bliss for both of them; the first time Black Star had found the stairways to heaven, and it took him straight to the stars._

_End flashback_

"We… um…" Kid flushed, slowly releasing himself from Black Star's hug, walking backwards a little. "Whatever we had done, it was only because I was drunk and I had enticed you. Just forget everything had happened okay? After you get your clothes you can leave."

"No." Black Star answered firmly, closing the space between them. "I am not taking advantage of you purely in lust." A deep breath. "I love you."

Kid swallowed his saliva, looking at him in worry, unconsciously biting his lip. He looked down.

"You know, this kind of relationship is not allowed in Shibusen, or anywhere."

"Why are you scared?" Black Star asked firmly, his fingers slowly reaching for Kid and enclosing around the latter's hand. "…when you know you love me, there is nothing to be afraid of."

"You…" Kid looked up again and at their intertwined hands, and he sighed. "Black Star, I cannot take the risk. Please, understand me…" Drifting off for a second, he mumbled again. "…Besides, two hands are asymmetrical as compared to four hands intertwined together."

Taking in the last information, Black Star reached for Kid's other hand and smiled at this words; Kid had effectively relayed his own true feelings.

"Let me take your hands; we will go through paths together, I swear." Black Star stated firmly; he stared at Kid in a kind of ferocity Kid recognise was only used when the former was highly motivated in meeting a worthy opponent. "You will not be alone."

Kid saw Black Star's earnest gaze and fidgeted a little. Maybe, maybe he should follow his heart for once…

"Kid-kun, I am very sorry that I forgot you last night, I saw this very hot guy and we went to… Ooh…" Liz barged in, her tirade stopping when she saw Black Star and Kid standing by the bed. "Oh my god you two look so cute together!!"

Eyes bulging when Patty, Maka, Soul and Tsubaki crowded by the door and gave their own responses of exclamation and wonder, forgetting whatever he wanted to say to Black Star, Kid gritted his teeth. He walked to the door and glared at them.

"You all. Get. Out. Now."

Slamming the door in their faces, everyone was certain they saw Kid's face blushing in utmost embarrassment.

* * *

There was a story Black Star had learnt from his ancestors; a belief of Clan of the Star, which says that whenever one of them found someone they really love, a certain star in the sky would be shining brightly.

When he draped his fingers around Kid's fair and thin ones that night, Black Star was very sure that a certain star in the sky was shining brightly that moment.

He was with the one he loved.

end.

Please comment!! Don't be a silent reader! :D


End file.
